


Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the award for Best Supporting Actor in a Nonexistent Role goes to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #8 (The Wonder Of The Age) on Watson's Woes. "Sherlock Holmes Baffled" was an American silent film made in 1900 and can be seen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmffCrlgY-c).
> 
> The Wonder of the Age: For Victorian Holmes & Watson it was things like telephones and motorcars; for current Sherlocks and John/Joan it’s more likely to be nanotechnology and/or iPhones; 22nd Century Holmes deals with androids and casual Moon travel. (For Sherlock Hound or Basil of Baker Street it’s probably flea powder.) Use or allude to such a modern miracle of the age for whatever age you choose.

Holmes has the remarkable ability to tell one's life story from an article of clothing or the calluses on a hand. I possess the ability to anticipate one of Holmes' lectures before they occur, though that is owed more the the fact that I have been friends with him for so long than any deductive prowess on my part.

For example, in his clenched jaw and cool stillness amidst the raucous laughter and gasps of astonishment, I clearly observed the imminent lecture that I would be subjected to the moment we returned to Baker Street. To use the cinematograph, a wonder of the age, in this manner is a waste of potential; what could be a pioneering investigative instrument for the law is nothing more than a vehicle for cheap parlor tricks; you cannot tell me that you actually enjoyed that farce. And so on.

But I have already planned out my response to the tirade looming on the horizon; as farcical as "Sherlock Holmes Baffled" was, at least he was _in_ it.


End file.
